


Broken Cycle

by Boogers1108



Series: Broken Cycle [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogers1108/pseuds/Boogers1108
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR LITTLE NIGHTMARES 2!!!)It doesn't take much to change a timeline. Just one untaken step can do wonders in rewriting events for the better. But even then there's no guarantee.
Series: Broken Cycle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Broken Cycle

The Thin Man stood tall, towering over the young child who so stubbornly resisted him. Even though the Thin Man was quite literally being killed by his past self, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of nostalgia at the whole situation. Oh, to be a young lad in his youthful prime, facing off against one of the many dangers of this world. Although the Thin Man stood tall, he could feel his body deteriorating. If he made one more advance, Mono would no doubt kill him. And then, as the Thin Man knew, he would again be betrayed by Six, and grow up to become him. And so the cycle would continue, as it had for so long. All the Thin Man needed to do, was take one more step.

  


But he didn’t. The Thin Man came to a halt, staring at Mono instead of getting closer to him. For a time, the two stood there, looking at each other as the rain came pouring down atop them. Neither moved, clearly waiting for each other to react. “ _I need to stop this_ ” thought the Thin Man. “ _The cycle must end_ ” But how would he do so? He was far too weak to advance once more. This was no doubt a desperate time. But perhaps...for the sake of this young child, the Thin Man could break his unofficial vow of silence. “Child…” he said, his voice raspy from years of neglect. “ **I do not wish to hurt you** ”

As expected, his younger self remained quiet. He was never much of a talker himself. He could clearly see that Mono didn’t trust him. The Thin Man finally retreated, walking away from Mono instead of closer to him. But he kept talking. “ **You are in grave danger** ” He continued, still moving away. “ **Please...you must listen to me**.” Mono finally spoke. “No,” he said defiantly. “I don’t have to...and I don’t trust you…” Such fire within his voice. Such defiant spunk and passion. The Thin Man was finally a good distance away from Mono, and spoke one again. “ **Child...you are in danger. Please, listen to me** ” That last sentence sounded more like a plea than a demand. He could see the confusion on Mono’s face. Why would the Thin Man beg? What would he have to gain? Mono finally lowered his hand slightly. The Thin Man took it as a cue to continue. “ **For so long, you have helped others. You have helped Six, you have helped the Viewers. But now you are the one in need of aide** ” 

  


Mono listened to the Thin man, still not fully trusting him. His gut told him to run, to flee, and put as much distance between him and this menace as possible. But he didn’t. The Thin Man began to walk away. “ **I must rest for now,** ” He said. “ **But I will return. We have much to discuss** ” And so the Thin Man walked away, his wounded body yearning for a return to the static, where he could heal. The Thin Man knew this was a small victory, but at the very least, he was still alive. The time loop had been broken, and history had been rewritten. As he crept into the static of the television, he, for the first time in so long, felt a wave of hope wash over him. Perhaps things would finally change for the better now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know this was really short, but more will come! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
